New Home
by LE McMurray
Summary: Jonas thoughts on his new home.
1. Part One

Author's notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is my first attempt at getting inside the head of Jonas so not too sure how I did.

* * *

Well, it was grey.

That was the one thing I could really say about the place I was now living after doing the right thing and telling my government what had really happened.

General Hammond gave me a place to stay in the base and I was shown an office I was told I could use and study everything there.

Then I found out whose office it was.

Colonel O'Neill appeared at the door his face set in a blank expression. I'd tried many times over the past few days to speak to him but every time I got brushed off.

"Colonel," I said softly, "Can I help you?"

"Just here to pick up a few things," he replied sharply.

I watched him as he picked up a few pictures; one of them caught my eye.

"Who is she?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

I stepped back slightly as he turned on me.

"'She' was Daniel's wife."

I felt all the colour leach from my face.

"Don't worry," the Colonel told me, "She died several years ago. You didn't make her a widow."

He looked at the other picture of Dr Jackson on a camel before looking at me again.

"It's nice to see you've settled in," sarcasm filled his voice, "By all means get comfy."

Thankfully after that he left without another word.

I didn't know how he managed to do it but every time I was around O'Neill I felt only a few inches tall. I couldn't blame him though; from what I've heard around the base Dr Jackson and Colonel O'Neill were each other's family and he blames me for that loss.

Major Carter, on the very rare occasions I've seen her has been polite but I'm not her favourite person in the world either.

Teal'c has spoken to me more than the other two, I think it's cause he was once in my position. An alien, for the first time in my life I'm in a place where I don't know anything. Back home I was top of my class, part of a group thought of as the top minds of our world and now…

Honestly I'm afraid of what's going to happen to me now. I don't exist in their world and I'm now a traitor on my own.

Sitting down and taking one of Dr Jackson's books I settle down to learn. This is my new home and I'm going to have to find a niche, find a way to help them, find a place for myself here.

If only I could find a way to do it.


	2. Part Two

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad.

For those who wished me to write more, sorry it took so long.

* * *

My second month at the SGC isn't so bad. I'm not allowed off the base so I have to content myself with reading Dr Jackson's journals, mission reports and books and watching the television, which is a great device.

I've decided to keep a notebook of my own so I can make notes on everything here.

x

I am allowed in most areas of the base but I spend a lot of my time in the office, I can't bring myself to think of it as mine yet, and the commissary. In the office I go over everything that the SGC has accomplished over the years but in the commissary I watch the members of the SGC.

I have found some interesting food on offer, especially the fruit. Apples are very similar to Rhosans except they are green and red skinned with white flesh where Rhosans have orange flesh and yellow skin. Banana's are my favourite that's because they taste like Dyrye except Dyrye are about ten times bigger with dark purple skin and red flesh.

Almost everybody comes down to the commissary at some point during the week.

I watch everyone listening and trying to understand this world I've hidden myself on.

x

Teal'c offered to allow me to work out with him so I could get away from all my books and allow me to defend myself in case anything invades the SGC, which from what I've read isn't outside the realms of possibility. I accepted happy to have someone to talk to and of course getting out of the office for a while is a good thing. All work…I believe the phrase starts but no one ever seems to finish the sentence probably because everyone already knows what it means. I really should ask someone but I'll probably just get given the 'look'.

I get it a lot. This stare that people give me when I'm asking about something they're so used to then they seem to remember I'm not really from here. The 'look' is really getting on my nerves but I'm guessing my strange questions get on their nerves.

x

I discovered something very unusual on the computer in the office. I think it's a game but it seemed very militaristic for the office's original owner.

"What are you doing?" Major Carter asked with a laugh when she walked in to find me arguing with the computer.

"I found this," I explained, "I'm just having trouble using it."

She laughed, "This is what's called a God Game."

"A what?"

"The player tries to build up a civilisation to a high technological level through either war or peaceful means," she smiled sadly, "I never knew Daniel had it."

"I…if you want…I…"

"You should keep playing," she told me, "It's fun. Anyway the reason I was here."

I looked up at her waiting; Major Carter usually arrived with something new for me to experience.

"Janet mentioned you liked the classical composers," she handed me a CD, "I thought you'd like this one."

"Thank you," I opened the CD player and popped my new one in, as the strains of the music filled the room Major Carter gave me a nod before she left again.

She seems to be warming to me a little which I'm glad of. Major Carter is one of the smartest people I have ever met and if she's talking to me I can ask her questions without worry.

Colonel O'Neill still hates and avoids me which to be honest I'm glad of. I can't seem to get rid of the feeling of being a nuisance around him.

Although I still worry about what's going to happen to me, I like Earth. Well what I've seen of it. The wealth of knowledge is incredible.

Maybe I'll be allowed out of the base soon so I can see everything.


	3. Part Three

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Sorry it's so short but I will be writing more soon.

* * *

Coming up on month number three now.

I made a fascinating discovery the other day when I was…I believe the term is channel-jumping. A channel devoted to the prediction of the weather. It is absolutely incredible that they can work out what it will be like days in advance.

Major Carter finds my amazement extremely amusing, I guess to them I am kind of strange but to me this is fascinating.

x

SG1 are going through fourth members fast. It seems that no one is good enough for Colonel O'Neill. Dr Jackson apparently is irreplaceable.

I have heard many things about their fights with the Goa'uld though; many consider Dr Jackson a hero here on the base. The funniest thing I heard had to be from Major Ferretti the other day in the infirmary.

He holds the belief (though he may have been joking, I'm still not too sure about that) anyway his belief is that Dr Jackson and Colonel O'Neill had planned to defeat the Goa'uld by standing arguing with each other until the Goa'uld gave up and went home to get away from them.

I must admit it's an amusing thought.

x

I want to join an SG team and explore the galaxy. I'm going to try and get the courage up to speak to Teal'c while we're sparring about me joining SG1. I've read all Dr Jackson's notes and I've learned almost everything there is to about the Goa'uld and their technology and power structures. I could do it. I want out of the base, I've been stuck here for almost three months and trust me when you've spent so much time inside unable to go out into the fresh air you get a little…antsy.

As much as I love having so much to learn about and the things I'm learning are amazing but I'd really like to go for a walk outside. To see birds, to feel the wind in my face, I'd love to see a single sun set over the horizon as opposed to the double sun I'm so used to.

x

I've made up my mind I'm going to talk to someone about going outside, just for ten minutes. I don't care if I have a dozen guards standing at my back making sure I don't leave just to be in the fresh air I would do anything.

Stretching out I change the CD before returning to my studies.


End file.
